


Yes Challenge

by LilBooshie



Series: The Topples [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-, Slow Damage (Visual Novel), Togainu no Chi, sweet pool
Genre: Comedy, Gen, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Musical References, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBooshie/pseuds/LilBooshie
Summary: So the characters of Nitro+Chiral will not live in Japan, but they will live in a city of Jeddah in Saudi ArabiaSince I wasn't able to list out the Slow Damage characters,I was decided to list it out in the notes so here are the main characters:TowaRei IzumiTaku MuraseMadarameFujiedaAlso this is the first new series of LilBooshie and all the pranks were inspired by a Youtube prankster Ben Phillips.
Series: The Topples [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184897





	Yes Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> So the characters of Nitro+Chiral will not live in Japan, but they will live in a city of Jeddah in Saudi Arabia 
> 
> Since I wasn't able to list out the Slow Damage characters,I was decided to list it out in the notes so here are the main characters:
> 
> Towa  
> Rei Izumi  
> Taku Murase  
> Madarame  
> Fujieda
> 
> Also this is the first new series of LilBooshie and all the pranks were inspired by a Youtube prankster Ben Phillips.

In a city of Jeddah of Saudi Arabia,there was a house which was made into an office,it had only Japanese men and not Arabian men.

Aoba Seragaki,a protagonist of Dramatical Murder has worked in Junk Shop Mediocrity as a shopkeeper. 

Akira,a protagonist of Togainu No Chi was a lone man of being edgy and silent

Konoe,a protagonist of Lamento: Beyond the void was a human cat who was a prince of Touga

Sakiyama Youji,a protagonist of Sweet Pool was a college student of not having a good ending

Towa,a protagonist of Slow Damage was a normal lethargic person whose hobby is addicted to painting,he is the new protagonist of Nitro+Chiral including his main and supporting characters.

In today,they have created a merchandise of April Fools for the next month of April,Aoba was about to advice Akira of delivering the merchandise to the neighbouring houses

Aoba:"Hey Akira,Are you possible enough to send these packages to the houses?"

Akira:"I'm kind of edgy and silent to people so if I feel kind of free means that I could talk to anyone"

Aoba:"Ok"

Meanwhile,Konoe was having the traditional map of checking which city he should go in the next month

Konoe:"Which street should we go? Why is every map looking difficult to highlight the streets on where to go?"

Akira:"Hey Konoe,are you highlighting the streets of where we have to go?"

Konoe:"O-oh,the map itself! Its confusing to mark!"

Youji:"Why the map is having no names except its in Arabic?"

Konoe:"Who knows that!? We can't understand it! Damn,that Bardo might've not noticed that he had got the wrong map which has Arabic names in it"

Youji:"Should we tell it to someone to get the correct map?"

Konoe:"I don't know,we'll ask Aoba,he has the map"

Meanwhile Aoba went to the hall and saw Towa painting his traditional scene of ancient Saudi Arabia between the 5th century of AD. His paint bottles and paint brushes were everywhere without paints being spread everywhere.

Aoba:"Well that was very realistic"

Towa:"I haven't been knowing about Saudi Arabia very well but seeing all of these ancience makes me want to paint it"

Aoba:"That's the same for me"

Towa:"Yeah...oh well I ran out of paints right now*gets up*I need to go to the shop for buying the paints"

Aoba:"With whom?"

Towa:"With Akira,Keisuke,Konoe,Tokino,Rei,Youji,Rin"

Aoba:"Ok"

Towa goes out of the hall to Akira 

Akira:"We need to go out to buy some crafts for the merchandise"

Towa:"Including paints too"

Akira:"You want paints?"

Towa:"Yes,I ran out of it"

Akira:"Which paints do you want?"

Towa:"Acrylic paints cause I've been using it currently"

Akira:"Ok"

Towa:"Do you have the list?"

Akira:"No,Konoe has the list"

Towa:"I have a friend who has a legend attitude"

Akira:"Who?"

Towa:"Rei,who looks like Aoba's friend Koujaku"

Akira:"Was it the hair itself?"

Towa:"Rei doesn't have a ponytail whereas Koujaku has it"

Akira:"Ok...Alright well let's go out"

Towa:"Alright"

Akira and Towa called their friends down for going out to buy some crafts for the merchandise, Akira had the keys for the car for Rei to drive the car going to the furniture store where it had crafts in it,Keisuke,Konoe,Youji,Rin and Tokino had also came with them. 

5 minutes later when Rei was driving to the shop,an incoming call came for him

Rei:"Hello?"

Aoba:"You alright? Where are you going?

Rei:"Yeah we're fine,we're going to Ikea"

Aoba:"Where?"

Rei:"We're going to Ikea,a Swedish furniture shop in Saudi Arabia"

Aoba:*chuckles*"Ok,you know what you have to do in Ikea with Towa?"

Rei:"Yes?"

Aoba:"I dare you to dance around the restaurant in Ikea"

Towa:"What?"

Rei:"Excuse me?"

Aoba:"I dare you and Towa to dance around Ikea"

Rei:"Yes"*hangs up*

Towa:"What did he say?"

Rei:"Aoba told us to dance around Ikea"

Towa:"Why should we do that? People are going to kill us if they do that"

Rei:"I don't think so"

Rin:"I bought the clothes for you to dance"

Towa:"Why? Who told you that?"

Rin:"Aoba told me"

Towa:"Why do we have to do this?"

Rin:*giggles*"For fun"

Towa:"Urgh I feel bad about this"

Now they reached to the parking lot of Ikea and got out of the car and Rin opened the back of the car took out the clothes for Towa and Rei 

Rin:"I got these clothes for you all,this is for Rei and this is for Towa"

Rin gave the clothes to Rei and Towa,the clothes for them were of fantasy theme 

Towa:"Why are we doing this?"

Keisuke:"I think we need to surprise the people out here in Saudi Arabia"

Rei:"Now where should we change our clothes?"

Keisuke:"To the restroom over there"

Rei and Towa went to the restroom for changing their clothes,they went to the men's restroom to change their clothes,other people came into the restroom for getting their clothes back to them,2 minutes later,Towa and Rei came out of the restroom near to the car,Towa did not like himself dressing himselfas a dancer he proceeded to dance with Rei around Ikea

Towa:"I look totally hideous"

Rei:"But we look beautiful in this outfit"

Keisuke:"Mmmm classic joint"

Tokino:"I love how they look like Middle Eastern dancers"

Towa:"We're not Middle Eastern"

Rin:*snaps picture*"You all look very beautiful hehehe,you look so pretty with all of the makeup in your faces"

Rei:"I somehow look ridiculous but I look beautiful to me"

Tokino:"Hmmm but the question is if you enter inside people will be digusted to you,how should we surprise the people inside Ikea?"

Rin:"We have cloaks to cover the bodies so you have it"

Towa:"Ok"

Rin gave the cloaks to Rei and Towa to cover their bodies to go inside Ikea,they covered their bodies and went inside Ikea,while walking to the escalator,people were jealous and murmured each other talking about them,Towa was looking at the people murmuring about him and Rei being a dancers

Towa:"Hey,people are jealous looking at us"

Rei:"If we dance in front of them,they'll be fine"

Rin:"Hey,I almost forgot that we have a speaker for you and Rei to play the music"

Tokino:"I have the speaker to play the music"

Keisuke:"I have Bluetooth to control the music"

Towa:"What is going on here?"

Konoe:"Be quiet before we let you start dancing with music turned on"

Youji:"People will love it seeing them dance"

Konoe:"Indeed"

After they reached to the escalator to the restaurant they decided to order the dancers to start dnacing

Keisuke:"Ok we're going to start playing the music,when we start playing the music you remove out the cloaks and surprise them dancing"

Rei:"Ok"

Tokino:"You ready? 3,2,1,Start!"

Keisuke turned on the music and played the first song from the speaker,the song playing was Maison Ware's Takara. The dancers removed out their cloaks and ran off immediately starting to dance and spin around,all the people and their children cheered up to them dancing

Keisuke:"Come on!! You can do it even more better!!"

Tokino:"Should I change the song?"

Keisuke:"Change it"

Tokino then changed the next song to change the dancing style,the next song was Maison Ware's Azure. Towa split his legs dancing and spun splitting back,Rei threw his legs and whipped his hair impressing the people and the employees,Rin was recording the video of them dancing in front of the people,Tokino then changed the next song to change the dancing style,the third song is Maison Ware's Shibuya. Rei split his legs doing his hands language and rolled off getting up,the people cheered up and whistled on the Towa's move spinning his hands and flips up to the floor and split his legs again and rolled down to his head for a few seconds,Rei had did the same thing copying him,children laughed at them doing the move they did

Youji:"Flip back!"

Konoe:"Just flip back!" 

Rei and Towa flipped back and people cheered back again seeing them doing the cartwheel spinning their torso to squatting down standing up,they also clapped at them laughing cheerfully,at the end the dancers bend their upper body upside down like spiders to end the dance,people cheered joyfully enjoying the dance. The dancers got tired dancing but they were happy seeing the people enjoying it. 

Rei:*pants*"Poof,well that was complicated doing all of the moves by us but we're happy that the people literally enjoyed the show"

Youji:"Yes,We did a great job"

Konoe:"Glad that people really loved the way you and Towa danced like experts"

Keisuke:"How did you get loose limbs and torsoes dancing off?" 

Towa:"Its magic"

Rei:"Alright,we're done,we need to change our outfit"

Keisuke:"Let's go"

The dancers decided to change their outfit back to normal people so they search for the restroom to change their clothes,but then while they were finding the restroom,Towa got caught by a butler who did not want him and Rei to dance in the public

Fujieda:"Are you responsible to dance in the public?"

Towa:"Fujieda?"

Fujieda:"Why did you dance in front of the people with your exotic clothes?"

Towa:"Well...*clears throat*Heeeelp!"

Rin:*clicks picture*

Fujieda:"Does anyone take picture in here?"

Rin:"I do it"

Fujieda:"Then why are you taking it here?"

Rin:"To catch you"

Fujieda:"Hey-!"

Rin:*flashes camera*

Rin flashes Fujieda's eyes by taking a picture of his face freezing him,he saved Towa from him.

10 minutes later after Towa and Rei changed their outfit,Rei got another call from Aoba

Rei:"Hello?"

Aoba:"How did the dance go?"

Rei:"Everyone enjoyed it"

Aoba:*laughs**singing*"No need to face the truth,just turn away"

Rei:*laughs*

Aoba:"Ok,challenge number 2 right now"

Rei:"Now what?"

Aoba:"If you could find any public room or any small house you should sit on couch and Towa should lay on the bed"

Rei:"Good thing"*hangs up*

Towa:"Now what?"

Rei:"Aoba is telling you and me that I should sit on a couch and you should lay down on the bed"

Towa:"We'll see through it"

Towa and Rei with the friends roamed everywhere to find a small house to rest on it,they later found it seeking into it

Rin:"This...looks very small"

Akira:"Even though we can't stay here for 24 hours"

Keisuke:"Let's go inside"

They go inside the room looking everywhere room by room

Youji:"This is classic"

Konoe:"The bathroom looks so fine"

Towa:"Where are we going here?"

Rei:"Look,we found a room where there's a couch and a bed"

Towa:"Alright"

Rei:"I'll sit on the couch,you lay down on the bed"

Towa:"Me?!?! On the bed?! Ok! I might lay down on the bed"

Rei goes to the couch on sits down on it...

Rei:"This looks comfy"

And Towa laid down on the bed staring at the ceiling for a few minutes

Towa:*sighs*"I don't wanna sleep here because I don't feel tired in me"

Rei:"Now what?"

Towa:"I'm heading out"

Towa gets up from the bed and Rei gets up from the couch,the same incoming call comes from Rei itself

Aoba:"Did you have a nice rest?"

Rei:"Well we did it"

Aoba:*chuckles*"Tell Towa to empty his stomach going to the toilet"

Rei:"Pffft"

Towa:"Now what?"

Rei:"He's telling you to sit on the toilet to empty your stomach"

Towa:"There's no roll to clean it"

Rei:"Just go"

Towa and Rei went to the bathroom and Towa sat on the toilet

Rei:"Why are your pants not down?"

Towa:"Because I don't want to ruin this clean toilet"

Rei:"Oh"

*silence*

Towa:"Well...I need to get out of here"

Rei:"What happened?"

Towa:"The police will catch me if I empty my stomach in this clean toilet,already I haven't eaten anything"

Rei:"What did you have for breakfast?"

Towa:"Don't ask me cause I had nothing"

Rei:*sigh*

2 hours later after buying the crafts and spending some time in Ikea,Akira and Youji carried the bags of crafts and packed it in the back of the car,they got in the car and drove to the way to the house from Ikea.

5 minutes later, an incoming call came for Towa

Aoba:"Did you empty your stomach man?"

Towa:"Well I took a nice deep touch of time"

Aoba:"Ok so-"

Towa:"Why are you-"

Aoba:"Ok ok *shushes*What is your favourite thing to do in your entire life?"

Towa:"Painting"

Aoba:"Ok what is your least favourite thing out of your entire life?"

Towa:"Running out of paints"

Aoba:"Nope*giggles* its waxing"

Towa:"What??? How?? How do you know that?"

Aoba:*wheezes*"My mind"

Towa:"How do you know that waxing is my least favourite thing of mine?"

Aoba:"I visited to a salon for men and I met your friend Taku Murase,he said that waxing is Towa's least favourite thing of his life"

Towa:"Taku was a waxer?"

Aoba:"Yes"

Rin:"We'll probably send you to waxing"

Rei:"Yeah,for sure"

Towa:"Well indeed"

Rei decided to go to the salon for Towa waxing his body,he never liked as it was hurting for him but he could proceed to it.

Half an hour later,they reached to the salon for Towa waxing his body

Towa:"This is totally ridiculous"

Rin:"Why you have to call everything ridiculous"

Towa:"Its because every single scene goes weirder and weirder"

Akira:"How can you tell?"

Towa:"Aoba tells me that waxing is my least favourite thing of mine including me running out of paints"

Rei:"Let's go inside the salon and say hello to Taku for waxing Towa"

Towa:"Ok"

They entered into the salon,booked the waxing for Towa and their chance was in the next part

Towa:"Grrr I hate waxing"

Youji:"Calm down Towa"

Towa:"I'm fine"

Their chance came right now for waxing Towa's body,they met Taku Murase who is a waxer of the salon

Towa:"Are you going to wax my body?"

Taku:"Yes,I'll wax your full body"

Towa felt shivered hearing that his body will be fully waxed but he proceeded it for that,he removed out his outfit except his underpants and laid down on his back,meanwhile Konoe met Bardo who was Taku's assistant 

Konoe:"So he does not like waxing?"

Bardo:"Yeah he does not like waxing"

Akira:"His another least favourite thing is him running out of paints"

Bardo:"He could be fine,he could do any hacks on it"

Akira:"He's alright"

Right now,Taku was applying some wax on Towa's nape and for a few seconds he was ready to pull it off

Taku:"Are you ready?"

Towa:"Yes"

Taku:"Don't scream and 3,2,1"*rips off the wax*

Towa:*high pitched blocked squeal*

Taku:"Does that feel good?"

Towa:"Yes"

Bardo:"There's one thing that Towa-kun won't believe it to me"

Towa:"What is that?"

Bardo:"Wait one second..."

Konoe:"Do you use wax strips?"

Bardo:"No we don't use wax strips because it'll take a long time on cleaning the body"

Konoe:"So you use liquid wax?"

Bardo:"Yes and we don't use wax strips for that,we remove it off with our hands"

Akira:"What flavour is the wax?"

Bardo:"No flavour,just its colored"

Akira:"Painless?"

Bardo:"Painless wax yes"

Bardo took a huge scoop of wax and applied a huge layer of wax on Towa's back spreading it fully including the sides

Bardo:"I hope Towa-kun will like it"

Akira:"We'll see to it"

Bardo:"Are you ready?"

Towa:"Yes...just do the-"*wax rips off**Towa screams,pants*

Bardo:"Does it feel good?"

Towa:"Yes"*starts crying*

Keisuke:"Hey,are you crying? Let me see your face"

Towa:"No,no I'm fine,I'm ok"

Towa felt a sudden pain after Bardo applied a huge layer of wax on Towa's back,he started crying after the pain had happened for him

After the waxing of Towa,he wore back his outfit and didn't feel good but he enjoyed it,they went back to the car going to their home

5 minutes later,they reached back to their home with Akira and Konoe carrying the bags of crafts,Aoba came to see them including Towa who got the waxing spree

Aoba:"Was the wax feeling good,Towa?

Towa:"I never believed an experience where I met Taku as a waxer,including Bardo who was Taku's assistant"

Aoba:*laughs*"There's one more challenge for you do it"

Towa:"Please don't give me a stupid one"

Aoba:"So if you see this hijabi outside,you have to pull her pants down"

Towa:"Oh no,no,no that's the stupidest idea you're giving it to me,she'll kill me if I do that"

Aoba:"You and Rei danced in Ikea in front of the people in the restaurant,did they kill you?"

Towa:"No they didn't"

Rei:"I'll do it"

Akira:"No,no,no you can't do that to a hijabi,she'll kill you if you pull her pants down"

*door closes*

Youji:"He's gone"

*silence*

Tokino:"Oh look! He's right now here behind the hijabi"

Akira:"Its probably haram when Non-Muslims do this to Muslim women"

Konoe:"Are hijabis mostly Muslims?"

Akira:"Yes they are"

Rei went out of the house to pull the hijabi's pants,he sneaked behind the hijabi slowly to pull her pants down

Youji:"Oh I don't feel good about this"

Akira:"Its haram when Non-Muslims do this to Muslim women"

Keisuke:"How do you know that?"

Akira:"I don't know"

Youji:"Oh no look! He's close to her"

Rei came near to the hijabi and quickly pulled her pants down surprising her,she turned back to Rei and spoke in an Arabian voice

Hijabi:*in Arabian voice*"What is wrong with you?"

Rei:"Oh well I wanted to-"

*Hijabi slaps Rei*

Rei:"Oh no"

Rei ran off away from the Hijabi fastly as a rabbit and the hijabi wore her pants back,he appeared into the house as a speed of light near to Aoba

Rei:"Yoo I'm done man!"

Rin:*wheezes*

Rei:"I'm done"

Rin:"I took a picture of you pulling the hijabi's pants down"

Rei:"Me??"

Rin took a picture of Rei pulling the Hijabi's pants down and he gave the picture to him and saw it being shocked,the hijabi appeared near to him slapping him again,they laughed at it happening to him

Rei:"Oh crap,here we go again"

And that was the last moments of him


End file.
